deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Dio the Ludicolo/Dio's OC thing
Dio's OC.jpeg|Ryvva (Design Version 1) Dio's OC Thing v2.jpeg|Ryvva (Design Version 2) Name: Ryvva Kowor Species: Unjr'arak Gender: Female Affiliation: The Church of Xibyss Mary Sue Test Score: 21 Please note that is a small summary of Ryvva's character. It is not a complete story. If enough people want a full story, I will write one. Introduction Long before mankind appeared on earth, there were many other species. Think of our planet as a hotel room; we may own it today, but there have been many occupants before us, and there will be many occupants after us. Each race has their own unique history and story, with a nearly endless number of individuals, each with their own unique tale to tell. But today, we will be looking at one of the oldest species, and their most legendary heroine. The Unjr'arak were a group of highly religious people, who all shared a common belief system. However, you wouldn't be able to tell at first glance. The Unjr'arak believed in thousands of gods, goddesses, and demons, with cultures surrounding each and every one of them. The religion of the Unjr'arak was so diverse, with so many different morals and ideals, that it should hardly count as a single religion. However, there was one thing that every single Unjr'arak on earth agreed upon; war was a necessary part of life. Conflict was what drove their civilization forward. If there was nothing to fight about, an argument would be created. The Unjr'arak believed that this was what the gods wanted, for the souls of strong warriors is what gave them life. Without war, the gods would die. Without the gods, reality would cease to exist. And thus, the Unjr'arak continued to battle for centuries, giving life to the gods which they loved so much. Since the birth of their species, two groups in particular had been locked in an eternal battle. Other races would win or lose their war, and continue on to the next, but these two groups were unrelenting. Neither side would give up, resulting in an endless conflict over a disagreement long forgotten. These two clans were the Church of Xibyss, and the Eohr Empire. Ryvva Kowor Born into a world of eternal conflict with no room for comfort, Ryvva Kowor quickly learned that she was on her own in life. Abandoned at a young age, Ryvva learned how to defend herself from the outside world through pure desperation. As soon as she was old enough, 12 years old, Ryvva entered the Xibyss army. Her life prior had trained her to be untrusting, and to defend herself from the cruel world around her. This had lead her to become unnaturally gifted in the art of war, and she quickly rose through the ranks. By the age of 20, she had achieved the rank of High Priestess. Ryvva had gotten her own army of one hundred thousand soldiers, whom she would lead into battle with pride and valor. She mowed through her enemies, painting the countryside scarlet in the blood of all who opposed her. She became a legend for the people of Xibyss, and nobody dared oppose her wrath. Until one day, she made a fatal mistake. In a major battle against the Eohr Empire, she led her army into an ambush. She was flanked from all sides, and every one of her men was killed. She was taken as a prisoner, and fear rippled throughout the Xibyss people. If their greatest warrior was to be defeated, then what stopped the Eohr Empire from eradicating them entirely? The Eohr Empire made an example out of Ryvva. She was tortured, raped, and eventually murdered. Her death sent the Xibyss people into chaos, while the high priests knew that they stood no chance. The Eohr Empire had created fear within their enemy. Now, all they needed to do was destroy their enemy quickly to end the eternal war. The end was near, and both sides knew it. Xibyss All followers of the Church of Xibyss would go to Xibyss' realm, also named Xibyss, when they died. Ryvva was no exception. She awoke in Xibyss, and her presence alone would drain her of her energy, feeding her soul to Xibyss himself. This was the way that she was meant to go, as a strong warrior serving her cause. However, she had unfinished business. She needed to return to earth, so that she could exact revenge upon her tormentors and help her people in the war. To escape from Xibyss, she needed to pass four trials. She needed to defeat Xibyss' most powerful servents in combat to prove her worth. And so, armed with nothing but her spear and armor, she set off. Valetor and the Kingdom of Delirium As Ryvva navigated through the hellish landscape that was Xibyss, she encountered a walled-in city with a massive castle in the center. She entered the city looking for refuge, but she discovered that every resident had been driven into a deep, twisted insanity. She made her way through the town, the sounds of screams echoing around her. She entered the castle at the center of the city, and discovered the demon known as Valetor. He was one of Xibyss' many servents, and he fed off of the suffering of them townpeople. Ryvva knew that she had to defeat him if she wanted to return to earth, for it was written in the sacred book. After a long fought battle, she finally conquered over him. And from his head, she took the Helm of Sylthar, an enchanted helmet which would allow her to feed off of others' madness. Adramelech and the Land of the Blind Ryvva continued her journey through Xibyss, and after a few days of travel, she came across a forest. Throughout the woods, disfigured people wandered about, seemingly ignorant to their surroundings. Many bumped into trees and eachother, and some had even sustained fatal injuries. As Ryvva navigated deeper into the woods, she came across a clearing. In it sat the beast known as Adramelech. It was massive, yet it was unnaturally agile. Especially considering it's anatomy should've made movement impossible. Adramelech attacked first, gauging out Ryvva's eyes. It absolutely destroyed her in battle, but she didn't give up. After a long-fought match, Ryvva finally stood victorious. She impaled her spear into the heart of Adramelech, shattering the spear to pieces. And from it's hand, she took a claw. She fashioned this claw into a blade, which would come to be known as the Longsword of Ycbril. This weapon allowed her to sense her surroundings in much more detail than normal sight, as she was now blind. It would effortlessly cleave through the flesh of her enemies. Tornarsuk and the Oasis of Insanity Ryvva left the forest, only to come upon a small piece of land that didn't quite appear like the rest of Xibyss. It had a strange golden glow to it, with a waterfall falling from a cliff above. Birds sang, and small animals played by the water. It was beautiful, peaceful, and relaxing. For the first timesince she had appeared in Xibyss, she was happy. She wanted to sit and stay, but she knew that she had to continue her journey. She scaled the cliff, and on the top sat pool with fish. And sitting down to watch it all was a large turtle. It watched innocently as Ryvva approached, and smiled. Suddenly, Ryvva felt a splitting pain in her head. She fell to the ground, clutching her face. Ryvva knew that this turtle must have been Tornarsuk, the guardian of the Oasis of Insanity. Ryvva swung her blade, but it had no effect on Tornarsuk's armour. Each scale on her body was impenetrable. To Ryvva's surprise, Tornarsuk didn't attack back. Rather, she began to talk to Ryvva. Tornarsuk spoke in an ancient language forgotten by all, yet each word seemed to hit Ryvva like a stone. Ryvva began to think about what she was doing, and if it was really worth it. What was the point of returning to earth? She had already failed her people, there was no reason to return and do it again. It would be better to lay down by the beautiful pool and relax for all of eternity... No. Ryvva looked at Tornarsuk, and stood up once again. The turtle seemed surprised, and began to talk once more. Terrible thoughts began to race through Ryvva's head, but she knew that they weren't true. She kept on slowly walking towards Tornarsuk while the beast subjected her to mental torture. She finally got close to her, and Tornarsuk stopped talking. She looked at Ryvva, clearly impressed. Ryvva looked at Tornarsuk, and an understanding went between them. They both knew what was next. Ryvva grasped Tornarsuk by the skull, and crushed it with her hands. As Tornarsuk died, the Oasis around her began to change. The grass became charred, the water turned crimson. All around her, she saw the bodies of people who had attempted to face Tornarsuk. Some had lost the will to live, while others had died by suicide. With Tornarsuk's illusion gone, the Oasis could now be seen for what it really was. From Tornarsuk's back, Ryvva took a scale. She would use it as a shield, and it protected her from any and all mental attacks and manipulation. This would come to be known as the Shield of Mypharae. Sabnock and the Pastures of Retribution The ende of her journey was near, and Ryvva knew it. Filled with a need for revenge, she was determined to finish her quest. With her sword and shield in hand, she used her senses from the Longsword of Ycbril to see her surroundings in vivid detail, with more efficiency than real vision. She used this power to navigate her way through the hellish landscape, killing all who crossed her path. After a week of travel, she finally made it to the most sacred place in Xibyss. Her belief system had legends of this land, and the guardian who protected it. These were the Pastures of Retribution, and the guardian was a demon known as Sabnock. He was second only to Xibyss himself, and it was his job to judge the damned and punish them appropriately. Ryvva approached his castle in the middle of the land, and she entered. Sabnock judged Ryvva, and he decided that she was one of the finest warriors of all time. He bestowed upon her the Bow of Uxemis. Its arrows did not do any physical damage; rather, they pierced the souls of her victims. Sabnock told Ryvva that he would allow her to continue her battles if she promised to defeat the enemy once and for all. She promised as such, and thus, she was reborn. Battling the Armies of Eohr Immediately, Ryvva began battling the armies of Eohr. With her Longsword, she cleaved through entire squads with ease. Her shield protected her from every attack. She overwhelmed the enemy, filled with a need for revenge. Weeks passed, and the armies fell before her like flies. Before long, however, she began to tire. She got cuts and bruises and wounds. But she didn't give up. She thought of what she went through to get here, and of the pain that the Eohr Empire had put her through. She was humiliated and tortured, and now she would get her revenge. As she reaped hundreds upon hundreds of souls, something inside her changed. Xibyss had been watching her, and he had blessed her. Ryvva now had protection from her God, and her power was unmatched. She was rejuvenated, and she quickly continued her one-woman assault on the enemy. After a month in battle, she had finally done it. She had singlehandedly destroyed the Eohr Empire. She was now more powerful than ever before, and she was crowned as the Queen of the Church of Xibyss. She had gone through hell to get her revenge. Now, onto another war... VS Debating Info DC: Small Building level, likely higher. (Defeated Adramelech, who would be Small Building in sheer size alone.) Speed: Subsonic+. (Dispatched of Eohr soldiers much faster than the eye can track.) Durability: MCB. (Uses the Shield of Mypharae, which is MCB level.) Stamina: Limitless. (Blessed by Xibyss to be able to battle indefinitely.) Special Abilities: *Durability Negation (The Bow of Uxemis attacks the soul directly.) *Slight Regeneraton (Nothing special, but it's there.) *Boosted strength from Xibyss' blessing. *Immune to mental manipulation and mind control thanks to the Shield of Mypharae. Weaknesses: *Has very low regeneration. A normally killing blow would still be fatal, or close to it. *Fueled entirely by blind rage and painful memories. This can get be dangerous mid-battle, as one usually requires a cool head. *Is always searching for a fight. Strengths: *A great leader and strategist. *Her senses from the Longsword of Ycbril are much more vivid than real vision. *Heightened strength. *Limitless stamina. Feats: *Defeated the guardians of Xibyss. *Ignored the pain of having her essence torn apart while in Xibyss' realm. *Overcame the mind manipulation of Tornarsuk. *Tanked hits from Adramelech. *Defeated the Eohr Empire singlehandedly. *Earned the blessing of Xibyss himself. Category:Blog posts Category:Original Characters Category:Diegoampage